Borrachera Al Estilo Team Stan y Team Craig
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Todos estaban muy aburrido,pero eso cambia cuando hacen un fiesta MUY loca.loca. Pésimo Summary...Entren y lean.


**Hola! Vuelvo una vez mas con un One-Shot que de seguro le matara de risa y hasta poner una cara de WTF?!**

**SP no me pertenecen sino a Matt y Trey Parker.**

**Miki y Sofi si me pertenecen!**

* * *

**Borrachera Al Estilo Team Stan y Team Craig**

**One-Shot!**

* * *

**E**ran las 4:30 de la mañana,Stan estaba viendo televisión con su novia Wendy,Clyde estaba acurrucado con Bebe y el resto estaba en el ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer ya que los padres de todos se habían ido. Karen y Ike se quedaron a dormir a la casa de Ruby.

-~Estoy aburidaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~-Dijo Sofi mientras fumaba un cigarrillo con su hermana Miki-.

-Oigan...Desde cuando estamos aburridos?-Pregunto Craig mientras encendía un cigarrillo-.

-Ni tengo la mas puta idea...-Dijo Stan-.

-Deberíamos hacer algo en estos momentos...-Dijo Donovan-.

-Ah si...Y tienes alguna idea?-Dijo McCormick con una ceja levantada-.

-Pues...estaba pensando que...nada...-Dijo Clyde-.

Todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-Si no tienes idea de nada,entonces para que lo dices...-Dijo Miki muy furiosa-.

-Bueno es que pensaba decírselos pero se me termino olvidando...-Dijo rascándose la nuca-.

-Alguien mas tiene la mas puta idea de lo que quieren que hagamos?-Dijo Miki-.

-Bueno yo si tengo una idea...-Dijo Kyle-.

-Si y cual es?...-Dijo Craig-.

-Sera sobre que Miki y yo nos encerramos en el armario y tener sexo por 90 horas...-Dicho esto se metió la mano en la entrepierna debido a la excitación-.

Todos comenzaron a reírse y Miki le pego una bofetada.

-PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA! NI PIENSES QUE ME TENDRÁS EN TU PINCHE CAMA,ME OÍSTE?!-Dijo una MUY furiosa Miki-.

-Ok...Ok...-Dij mientras se sobaba la mejilla-.

-La respuesta es no...-Dijo Broflovski,Clyde iba a hablar-Y tampoco harán una competencia de quien tiene los pechos mas grandes...

-Oh...

-Sera sobre quien habrá que darle cierta paliza por hablar una cosa TAN pero TAN pervertida...-Dijo Sofi,mientras veía a su hermana tratando de golpear a Kenny-.

-No...

-ENTONCES QUE ES?!-Preguntaron MUY enojados-.

-Sera sobre si hacemos una competencia de quien bebe mas cerveza?...-Pregunto Sofi-.

-Adivinaste!-Dijo Kyle-.

-Bueno y quien empieza?...-Pregunto Token-.

-Yo!-Dijo Stan-.

-Si Stan participa yo igual!-Dijo Sofi-.

-Ja! Creen que me van a ganar...-Dijo Trent-Yo me uno a ustedes!

-Bueno comencemos!-Grito Miki MUY emocionada-.

Stan tomo una botella entera y el resto comenzó a beber.

* * *

_***Horas después***_

Después de que todos habían tomado tanta cerveza,quedaron...BORRACHOS?! O.o

La música estaba a todo volumen,varias botellas de cerveza tiradas en el suelo.

Y todos bailaban de manera muy extraña.

* * *

-OH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-Dijo McCormick con una botella alzada-.

-WOW! ESO SI ES DIVERSIÓN! QUE NO PARE HASTA TODA LA NOCHE!-Dijo Miki MUY borracha-.

-Abriaaaaa que ponerrr algo deeee onda a estoooo?-Dijo Wendy también muy alcoholizada-.

-Siiii...

-Oigannnnn necesitoooo que vengaaaa cooonmigoooo...-Dijo Sofi-.

Ambas se dirigieron a un cuarto.

* * *

_***Horas después***_

Clyde y Mii estaban de un MUY borrachos tomaron un micrófono y con una botella de cerveza vacía,cantaron:

**_Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore_**  
**_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_**  
**_Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore_**  
**_I left my head and my heart on the dance floor_**

**_Stop telephonin' me_**  
**_(Stop telephonin' me)_**  
**_I'm busy_**  
**_(I'm busy)_**  
**_Stop telephonin' me_**  
**_(Stop telephonin' me)_**

**_Call all you want, but theres no one home_**  
**_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_**  
**_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_**  
**_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_**

**_Call all you want, but theres no one home_**  
**_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_**  
**_'Cause I'm out in the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_**  
**_And you're not gonna reach my telephone_**

**_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone_**  
**_Won't make me leave no faster_**  
**_Put my coat on faster_**  
**_Leave my girls no faster_**

**_I should've left my phone at home_**  
**_'Cause this is a disaster_**  
**_Callin' like a collector_**  
**_Sorry, I cannot answer_**

**_Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party_**  
**_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_**  
**_Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station_**

Después los dos cayeron al suelo.

De fondo seguía escuchándose la canción _**Telephone de Lady Gaga.**_

Craig subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono.

-Cheeee chicosssss...adivinennnn queee...lasss chicassss quiereeeenn...hacernossss un Strip-Danceeee...-Dicho esto se desmayo-.

Aparecen Bebe y Wendy vestidas de Conejitas PlayBoy al igual que Sofi.

-ESAAAAA NENAAAAA!-Gritaron varios-.

Las chicas comenzaron a bailar sensualmente,mientras que varios de los chicos estaban MUY excitados y a otros le sangraron la nariz.

* * *

_***Después del Baile***_

_**(Craig)**_

_**Hey, said us hustler's work is never through  
We makin' it 'cause we make it move  
The only thing we know how to do  
Said it's the only thing we know how to do**_

_**Work hard, play hard**_  
_**Work hard, play hard.**_  
_**We work hard, play hard**_  
_**Keep partyin' like it's your job**_

_**Work hard, play hard**_  
_**Work hard, play hard.**_  
_**We work hard, play hard**_  
_**Keep partyin' like it's your job**_

_**(Token)**_

_**Come on baby and drop this**_  
_**Scrub that floor and just mop it**_  
_**Show these gangsters how you cock block it**_  
_**Don't care what you got in your pocket**_  
_**I get the way that you rockin'**_  
_**Flip that thang thang don't stop it**_  
_**When I just bang bang and pop it**_  
_**While the club crowded just watch you (work it out)**_

_**Got a gang of cash and it's all thrown out on the bar (now work it out)**_  
_**And it's going fast cuz I feel like a superstar (now work it out)**_  
_**And you may not have it, I might just broke the law (now work it out)**_  
_**It's your time to grab it, now make this whole thing yours (now work it out)**_

_**(Craig)**_

_**Hey, said us hustler's work is never through**_  
_**We makin' it 'cause we make it move**_  
_**The only thing we know how to do**_  
_**Said it's the only thing we know how to do**_

_**Work hard, play hard**_  
_**Work hard, play hard.**_  
_**We work hard, play hard**_  
_**Keep partyin' like it's your job**_

_**Work hard, play hard**_  
_**Work hard, play hard.**_  
_**We work hard, play hard**_  
_**Keep partyin' like it's your job**_

_**(Token)**_

_**Some pressure that we can push**_  
_**Ladies can't get enough**_  
_**Got my fitness, I'm looking buff**_  
_**And all my people with me, I trust**_  
_**Holdin' down for my suit k**_  
_**If they askin' you, I'm not guilty**_  
_**All the thing that I'm guilty of is making you rock with me (work it out)**_

_**Got a gang of cash and it's all thrown out on the bar (now work it out)**_  
_**And it's going fast cuz I feel like a superstar (now work it out)**_  
_**And you may not have it, I might just broke the law (now work it out)**_  
_**It's your time to grab it, now make this whole thing yours (now work it out)**_

_**(Craig)**_

_**Hey, said us hustler's work is never through  
We makin' it 'cause we make it move  
The only thing we know how to do  
Said it's the only thing we know how to do**_

_**Work hard, play hard**_  
_**Work hard, play hard.**_  
_**We work hard, play hard**_  
_**Keep partyin' like it's your job**_

_**Work hard, play hard**_  
_**Work hard, play hard.**_  
_**We work hard, play hard**_  
_**Keep partyin' like it's your job**_

_**Hey, said us hustler's work is never through**_  
_**We makin' it 'cause we make it move**_  
_**The only thing we know how to do**_  
_**Said it's the only thing we know how to do**_

_**Work hard, play hard**_  
_**Work hard, play hard.**_  
_**We work hard, play hard**_  
_**Keep partyin' like it's your job**_

_**Work hard, play hard**_  
_**Work hard, play hard.**_  
_**We work hard, play hard**_  
_**Keep partyin' like it's your job**_

Cuando la canción finalizo ambos se terminaron desmayando en el escenario.

* * *

***Por otro lado...***

-Carajo! De donde viene ese ruido!-Grito Karen-No me dejan dormir...

-Ni yo tampoco...-Dijo Ike-.

-Creo que vino desde la casa de Stan Marsh...-Dijo Ruby mencionando la casa-.

-Tenemos que ir a avisarles...de que su MÚSICA no nos deja dormir...-Dijo Karen-.

-Tienes razón...-Dijeron ambos-.

* * *

Al llegar a la puerta se dieron cuenta de que estaba derribada.

-Se puede saber que coño les paso?!-Dijo Ike,después mira a su hermano,quien estaba tirado en el suelo-KYLE!

-Que..que paso?!-Dijo Kyle-.

-Kyle...que ocurrió contigo?-Dijo Ike-.

-No lo se...lo único que recordé que hicimos una competencia de quien bebe mas cerveza y después...-La frase no fue terminada ya que este termino vomitando en el suelo-.

-Me duele la cabeza! No debimos a habernos drogado con Helio...-Dijo Sofi-.

-SE DROGARON CON HELIO?!-Exclamaron los menores-.

Ruby por su parte se dirigio a su hermano Craig y exclamo:

-CRAIG! TE DROGASTE CON HELIO?!-Dijo-.

-S-Si...

Karen se fue con su hermano y le pego varias bofetadas:

-HERMANO! COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS!?-Dijo Karen MUY desesperada-.

-L-Lo siento...-Dijo-.

-PERO QUE COÑO PASO AQUÍ!-Exclamaron Randy y Sharon al entrar a su casa-.

Stan reacciono de golpe y reconoció esas voces.

-Mierda estoy muerto...-Dijo Stan-.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**CHAO!**


End file.
